mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/@comment-50.184.61.196-20150228182749/@comment-196.201.80.192-20150305142842
Contradiction. Earlier you said it's more difficult to attack at the core and now the entire zone is covered by the exact same power. It uses Interfercne strength to nullify attacks, it doesn't mean that it can nullify all attacks. By your logic Miyuki would be untouchable in her Zone and nobody would be able to use magic other than her and that's obviously not true at all. Gram Demolition makes explode all magic or activation sequences, it doesn't mean that it can nullify all magic sequences, Tatsuya could not, and Miyuki can't either. It's so logical and obvious, don't try to make her look almighty. Lina proved to be able to user her magic in her Zone, Miyuki's Zone could not supress her Parade, Tatsuya did the same. Superpowers, Non Systematic magic or normal magic, it's always necessary to use the MCA. You think Interference Strength can be used without MCA? You quote the game part a lot but don't seem to notice that they were using their CADs for it, She used her CAD to apply Interference Strength, it's the same for Zone Interference.The fact Non Systematic magic and superpowers, especially Non Sysematic Magic, which is just psion. It's still not the fastest magic even with a CAD and it's not faster than his Mist Dispersion or Masaki's Rupture. It's an evidence that your "jumping steps" argument that Zone Interference can be activated in time is wrong with this . Masaki would use Rupture and she would explode. Tatsuya can read immediately all of this in no time with his eyes, he can sense the magic activations and read it before the cast is finished even. And it's not Gram Demolition they are talking about her, it's Decomposition magic, don't try to nerf even Tatsuya, it's because he can read all this instantly that he is able to use Gram Dispersion. Magic Dissolution (Gram Dispersion) This magic takes a Magic Ritual and decomposes it into a group of Psion particles without a meaningful structure. Due to the nature of a Magic Ritual acting on the information of an object accompanying a phenomenon, if the information has not been exposed, it is impossible to interfere with the magic. On the other hand, if the Magic Ritual is decomposed, the phenomenon will not occur. To analyze the magic before the magic is activated in the present age where invocation takes a fraction of a second requires the ability to See and analyze the magic structure. Since the user is typically required to understand the magic being used beforehand, it is thought utilization of this magic is impossible. For Gram Demolition it's not needed, but he still reads it immmediately anyway. What makes me think Masaki could attack? Lina shot 6 bullets, and she had Parade, she used other magics as well Tatsuya shots 12 and other magics as well, 12+6= 18 already. His magic sequences are also more powerful than any other modern magicians to date, he is almost always reducing his power and he has been directly compared to Minoru in terms of modern magic. Rather, I should ask what makes you think he could not. Also, it's not Masaki using his Air Bullets after Miyuki used Zone Interference, it's Miyuki being in the exact same situation as Tatsuya, Tatsuya didn't succeed despite his enormous psion count and his superior counter magic, it would be the same for Miyuki. But Tatsuya had a counter magic which was a step above Gram Demolition, Miyuki's Zone Interference is inferior to both.